A Lethal Dance
by bynon carget
Summary: its just a chain just like the end os Sin marked the start of other things AuronXLuluOn stop


A Lethal Dance  
  
A fan fic meaning I don't owe any of FFX chars  
But the story here is mine enjoy  
Bynon  
  
They took turns slashing at Sin, one team charged while the other rested healed, then come back for more, Auron had rarely back to rest, he stood his ground even against his close friend twisted fate, Auron will was far too greater for him to bow to his heart to his emotions, the guardian in red slashed his huge blade time and time again through his friend flesh through Jacht. A leather dance a dance with Sin.  
  
Sin wasn't an easy foe he took every bit of our strength to hold our footing, the most powerful dark spells I used seemed to only fuzz him a mare distraction not much better was Wakka steel arm throwing blitzballs. But somehow with blessing from above we managed to do it, Sin howled in pain backing away from us his enormous body shivering dancing the dance of death, I couldn't blink couldn't breath everything was on hold wanting to see for my self the end of the nightmare.  
  
But I was at wrong so was most of us if not all, Sin hand grasped it his chest before it tore out a blade almost the size of Cid flying boat, he slashed it at us.  
  
Wakka and Tidus thankfully had the best respond time that moment, both the blitz players leaped on the nearest of their mates, Wakka large arms tackled Yuna and Rikku to the ground with him, while Tidus hugged Lulu in both arms throwing her off her feet with him, with the larger two of the group left Kimari was lucky he managed to duck out of the blade reach but the speed of the huge thing caught him in the air drift throwing him to the side. The only one left and the nearest to sin at the moment was Auron, the old swordsman was good but he lacked speed, he didn't try to avoid it , to run away he sank his blade into the ground steeling himself behind it embracing him self stabling his footing, then it came the huge sound of metal ramming into metal, of course Auron was thrown clear off all the way to into the wall of the old hall we came through, he hit the wall pretty hard cause part of the old thing cracked and fill on top of him, while his blade made a loud noise ringing on the ground dancing beside it master for a moment before the heavy blade laid still as if moaning it master.  
  
Time stopped there Yuna watched with horror her father close friend being tossed like a mar toy buy a crazed child, she heard Rikku cry his name "Sir. Auron" but with no answer, shock pure shock maybe some fear as well what will happen to us now? Tidus ended that thought killed it in his teammates minds as he leaped back to his feet his fingers clutched into a fist his sword wielding arm shacking with anger his face burning red, for the first time they saw Tidus cry in such anger " I hate you" knocking whole place back to motion as he charged at Sin, his blade blurring in motion cutting through the beast the fiend the horror flesh time and time again before he stepped back sinking his blade into the ground and jumping over it handle, Yuna cried at her lover " don't forget this" she threw the blitzball he so loved into the air, where Tidus turned around in middle of the air as if flying his foot meeting the ball and sending it hurling toward Sin face, the ball exploded like one of Rikku bombs into the Jackt face. Thus the battle once more raged, they had to worry about Auron later right now Sin had to fall once and for all. Rikku latterly threw everything she could find, mix and combine trying to avoid the huge blades from slicing her into two, while Wakka teamed with Lulu keeping the ever ending rocks from showering them with magic, Yuna kept back healing and supporting her guardians. Tidus suddenly cried out from the far left at his father " I am right here come and get me " that seemed to catch Sin/ Jackt interest but left him un guarded and un prepared to when Kimari leaped off out of no where sinking his lance into the side of Jackt neck. It should have weaken him if not the leather mix of Holy and Flear should, both Lulu and Yuna had showered Jecht with the powerful spells one in trace of the other but even that although he did seem hurt it only brought more anger and fury a howling growl merged from his throat back handing Tidus with his free hand and throwing the youth out of the fight for the moment.  
  
Rikku was really starting to worry they had used every trick up their sleeves and that thing was still as strong as ever showing no signs of weakness despite the many wounds they had implanted upon his form, she blinked once it was her turn to move back a little for a quick rest when she felt the breeze building up wind starting to roar driven by abnormal force never mind that how can there be wind inside a closed cave or mouth or whatever this was, Rikku turned around her self she found her answer standing not that far behind her, the guardian in read coat.  
  
Auron looked like hell, his shades were nowhere to be seen, his coat was torn , his black pants and shirt socked in his own blood his whole face was red with blood with fury his only eye half closed his head lowered most of it hidden within his caller his feet spread widely over the ground his body tense the huge blade rested over his shoulder. Kimari had only heard about this attack, it acquired strength and skills that was not found for generations never the less Auron proved to have it and more importantly they were in the way between Auron and Sin " fall back" Kimari leaped like a wild cat grabbing Yuna by her waist and off to the side building some distance between the two friends, Wakka and Lulu followed not sure what or why they didn't even see Auron standing there while Rikku dragged a boiling Tidus out of the way.  
  
The wind only grew stronger around Auron forming a small twister Sin/Jecht had forgotten everything about the others only his old friend, dragging that over sized blade of his Sin threw his arm back reading to cut Auron and the whole place in two, they both moved in the same time while Sin hurled his blade at Auron, Auron took a step forward his booted foot sinking lightly into the old marble ground, throwing his own blade as well with a roaring sound the hurricane grew rapidly in size as it was lunched forward ripping through the place. Sin blade came crushing into the ground right to Auron left the blade sank so deep half o it length was gone into the ground Auron could see through the corner of his eye his own shadow his mirror image in the blade shining side, he saw it mincing his motion as the hurricane consumed Jeckt, and despite his size they could hardly see and part of him only the growls howls of pain and agony of the inhuman being, Auron un did his Saki jar from his side they did think it was Ski, why did they think that was beyond him he never drunk from it anyway the jar contained some nasty stuff he had barrowed from Cid on the ship.  
  
Auron tossed the whole thing into the raging hurricane, within space of seconds the whole thing went on fire a huge fire stretching all the way into heaven. It took just about everything out of Auron to do that the man with a will to bend life it self had reached his limits he knew, despite being an Unsend his body was hurt badly and he was back once more to the same spot he was with Yunalasca, only a will to keep him within this world, Auron let his blade press into the ground using it to support himself he could no longer stand on his own he steeled his self not to let the others notice his fading self they were consumed anyhow with the second face of the plan to notice thankfully.  
  
He watched with half an open eye, with blurrily and darkened sight the next battle the fight of the Aeons, in a way it was sad to seeing them like this, they so reminded him of himself, this was the end my friends our time of rest is near, this is our last battle just one more battle just one more dance.  
  
Shiva, Ifrit, the sisters our allies in this battle the fayht from behind this was our last moments of pain, and it was true as well, Auron fill back resting his back to his friend blade still implanted on the ground, he closed his eye his tired body screaming at him his soul burning this time its over, Braska and Jecht my dear friends I kept my promise to the end.  
  
We won, Yunai was saved she was alive, Rikku couldn't or didn't want to hide her tears, tears of joy they did it they beat the odds they beat everything man feared, she hugged Yuna she hugged Tidus, Wakka Lulu and even Kimari as Yuna began to dance, the Aeons over looking them from far off into the sky before they shatter into endless steam of light, it was Rikku as well that noticed it first Sir. Auron wasn't with them, her gaze searched over and found the old man close but to her horror he was starting to dissolve as well Rikku cried his name, causing Yuna to stop and turn to look over the elder guardian.  
  
He looked beaten, wasted tired but relived relaxed and happy, his breathing was slow hard and shallow his eye barely open and his body limp his blade rest beside him as if refusing to let him go, Rikku searched her bag for a potion for anything just anything to help but he stopped her with a weak motion of his head, Yuna knelt beside him taking his bloody hand in hers both her hands were not even close to cover his, a hand that once was filled with so much strength so much life was now weak barely moving in her hand and was growing colder quickly, Yuna shock her head fiercely, she had lost her father and now she would loss him as well.  
  
His final words weren't wise or in sighted they were just words of a man finally free " I am coming" Yuna squeezed his hand in hers as it went limp his body stopped moving his chest came to halt she nodded strongly taking to a stand and she danced. She danced like she never danced before she danced for all those whom died over the years, she danced for all those loved ones whom they left behind, she danced for all she had lost she danced for her father for her mother she danced for Auron.  
  
End of part one hope you like it, reviews are welcomed very much.  
  
A Lethal Dance  
  
Ends and beginnings, where one ends and the other start, its just an endless chain of events attached to one another, the story never ends just as Sin ends marked the start of the eternal clam.  
  
True they had made it they did what no one had did they destroyed Sin, what an honor what a glory but that wasn't what they had felt, within this path the had taken they had lost a lot the heaviest of the losses were at the end, they bid those two heroes farewell up there under the stars hoping that they shall find the rest they deserve.  
  
Yuna had the strongest front she even was smiling faintly sadly but she was trying her best to be happy for the people of Spiar, Kimari was quite as ever the blue furred Ronso just nodded his head with the overwhelming joy of the crowds, Wakka was sad truly for losing his new found brother but he was also happy to be rid of Sin he dried his tears on the back of his hand but he couldn't stop crying a mix of pleasure of joy and pain. Rikku wasn't that much better she did manage to save Yuan's life but doing so she lost another two just like that, she kept close to Yuna her fingers warped around Yuan's arm as if in fear of her too vanishing, the last one was the black mage Lulu, the dream had ended and Tidus was gone, the goal was met thus the will gave up on living it was funny in a way it took an undead and a dream to save this world, the irony, Lulu cast a last look to the air ship before facing forward to the future.  
  
It wasn't over for Yuna not by far she couldn't turn her back now and go back to her small village when Beeville was empty and the people needed her that much, an area of rebuilding of healing would start today and she couldn't turn her back away from it. Things change Yuna realized bitterly they were starting to split up. Kimari had returned to him homeland in hope of rebuilding it, Rikku and Wakka joined Cid on the airship and returned to the destroyed Al-Bead city to rebuild it. Only Lulu stayed with her in Beeville, the black mage not only guarded Yuna but were her friends adviser and the voice of wisdom that guided Yuan's path.  
  
Each day Yuna made sure to rise early before sun rise taking a walk toward the edge of the city, where on guard stood a pair of statues, one be longed to Sir. Auron, it stood about three times a normal human size, the man did this truly managed to capture Auron into the solid golden metal, not only he looked exactly like Auron he was paused in Auron famous stance, his blade resting over his shoulder with his gloved hand closed over the handle, his other hand resting inside his heavy coat, his face mostly hidden under the caller but somehow she could sworn he was smiling one of his few smiles, he stood relaxed at ease as they saw him in his last moments, eyes set on the sunset just looking forward to a better day. Not far from him stood another golden statues this time of her love of Tidus, the artist indeed was a master as if he lived with them as if he knew how they reacted to one another, Tidus had his wide goofy smile spread all over his face, his blade sank head first into the ground between his legs, both hands resting on top of the handle, and he was looking to the side looking over Auron with a mixture of owe and respect. Such a sight always brought tears to her eyes god how much she messed him. They both looked over us she liked to think she even sometimes would sit here when she had nothing to do during the day telling stories of their journey to the youth it brought as much pleasure to her heart as sadness it reminded her of. 


End file.
